<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>普鲁斯特蓝 by SerJune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915146">普鲁斯特蓝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerJune/pseuds/SerJune'>SerJune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerJune/pseuds/SerJune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>普鲁斯特蓝真的存在吗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oshitari Yuushi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>忍足侑士为主，会稍微结合一点《我的女孩/兄妹契约》中徐正雨的角色，<br/>这一篇的初衷是想实验一下完美情人是否真的存在<br/>中短篇，确定无误</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂——” 不二幸子伸手在英理面前晃了晃，一下，又一下，钟摆一样把英理拉回她与密友的现实中来。<br/>又是一年的春天，咖啡店窗外的樱花落了一地，樱花和日光缠在一起，一时之间让窗内的人分不清这是落花，还是春光。英理难得与友人一聚，她整日忙于与形形色色的人沟通，进行各式各样的访谈，真正属于自己的对话时间反而是匮乏的，因而工作后这样的闲暇时光越发珍贵。<br/>幸子拌了拌风靡ins的400次咖啡，不知道是否真的搅打400次，她微笑着提醒对面的女士。</p><p>“你后续与他还有联系吗？”</p><p>想到这，英理有些犹豫。如果断断续续地从他人的口中得知他的消息也算间接的一种联系，她不管是有意还是无意，总是绕不开校友间的群聊天。加上各位好友对她的情感状况颇为关心，忍足将在下月结婚的消息风一样席卷了她的人际网络。不管怎样，她总是绕不开冰帝-冰花以及东京这个大学的圈子。得知这个消息的幸子反其道而行，“偶尔”发来几本木岛新出版的情色小说的新闻链接，问她的阅读感受。</p><p>她哭笑不得。她姑且还算木岛的匿名书评人，只能顺手把自己写的几篇读后感发过去，却对忍足结婚的这个消息避而不谈。</p><p>但她发过去的几篇谈论情色的短篇却引来了友人们的一阵狂欢。</p><p>她们说，英理你怎么会写，为什么不自己去写一本呢？<br/>她们说，你写了《风俗之盐》，《巨塔》，《因为她那么蠢》，全部太过一本正经，而她们期待看些不一样的，例如女性视角的情色小说，你的体验丰富，小男友是站在东京塔上放眼全东京都找不出第二个的完美情人，比佐藤健主演的医生vs护士的甜宠剧里的天堂浬更要迷人，同样是容貌、工作称得上是出色的精英医生，忍足君可比天堂医生温柔多了。</p><p>英理纠正道，“前男友”。</p><p>想到此，心中得到了回答，英理出声，“没了。”</p><p>“就这样，不可惜吗？”</p><p>可惜。英理夹在嘴边回味几轮，非要分出个前调、中调和后调。可能就像奶泡咖啡的口感，前调是轻盈的奶味，低调是偏苦的咖啡味。而她的DNA里浸透了廉价美式咖啡那股刷桶锈水的味道，舌尖上的味蕾一一舔生锈的金属，又因太过于狼狈而狼吞虎咽，她在学业与工作不堪重负的夜晚能够一连喝下三四杯，喝到频繁跑去卫生间，坐在马桶上吸完几支烟。最后将自己所有的情绪全部冲走。</p><p>怎么说呢，值得怀念却不值得可惜。</p><p>听闻《昼颜》当年一播出便引发现象级出轨热潮，一时之间连里面提及的冰箱理论也带动了日本的冰箱热，而那时的英理和忍足侑士还在同居时期，她某一天下课后回家发现公寓内的冰箱换成了双门立柜的款式，这样子巨大的冰箱在两人的出租屋内被拥挤得格格不入，像是个笨手笨脚的秘密柜。</p><p>她一时之间哂笑出声，点评适合藏尸，以及偷情。</p><p>空气就缓慢地、有节奏地、停止了下来，这让她感觉仿佛置身在一个即将卡机的模拟世界，众所周知流体的模拟是非常耗费计算力的，她肉眼可见地就可以排除一些粗劣的仿品。而她一直以来就有这样的计算力和能力。这时常让她感到对这个世界索然无味。</p><p>“为什么会想到偷情呢？”<br/>她说，冰冻僵硬的肉体，被截肢的性器官，塞入章鱼的嘴里。Bitter Moon，一截银锈月光笔到即走，在冰箱光滑的表面滑落，溜向深渊。</p><p>当晚，她得知了两个消息。</p><p>第一，她当年落选东京大学理科三类，不在于她的笔试，而有人在她面试前将她冰花内发生的事情以匿名举报信的形式发送给了校方。校方经核对后认定，上野英理的性格和精神状态不适合从事医学相关的任何工作，并且，判定她具有极高的危险性，因此不建议录取。</p><p>第二，她眼中的完美男友，忍足侑士，赶上了昼颜热。</p><p>英理回想了分手之夜，她耸耸肩，内心已觉得非常之无所谓。只不过她那晚拉下窗帘，打开CD机，低头找出压在她行李箱深的张国荣97年演唱会的蓝光CD。这位她少女时期唯一的偶像的歌声勾人，静谧，咬字闪躲，如在引火，烧身般流淌在室内，她感觉只有隔着丝绸，亲吻虎口才能发出这样迷离而又厚重的呻吟。</p><p>“比引火更吸引，摩擦一刹火花比星光迷人”</p><p>“偷心要先去偷情”</p><p>她冷静地坐在餐桌上，点上一支烟，而她的男友坐在她的对面。<br/>他说，我们来聊聊。</p><p>烟雾缭绕中，她缓缓地吐出一口气。<br/>当然，她也好不了哪里去。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，一直以来住在你的公寓内，明天我会联系朋友搬出我的杂物。以及……”她停顿，想了下措辞。“两年前，我对我们的感情不忠的事实。”</p><p>她同样冷静。</p><p>都说热恋成奸。</p><p>对于忍足侑士这样的男人，热恋才是成奸的前提，她很幸运和他断断续续谈了七年，两人开诚布公，情感沟通毫无障碍。</p><p>但是，对于英理来说，恋与爱都不足以构成前提。</p><p>她才是那个先偷情的人。</p><p>她一直没有打开那个冰箱。</p><p>她一直没有打开那个冰箱。</p><p>忍足侑士保持双手交叉的动作，端坐在餐桌前一整晚。半夜英理起身去卫生间的时候，还见厨房内的光线明亮，摇曳且孤独。她忍不住光脚走进厨房，站在男人单薄且瘦削的背后，她揽住忍足的上半身，双手蛇一般游过他的身体两侧，在他胸膛前缠绕，她半依偎在肩头，亲密且残忍地吻了他的下颌。</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>她一直没有打开冰箱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>按照亲友对英理的误解，她们肯定会认为英理怕不是上野瞳教授的亲女儿吧。然而，事实并非如此。<br/>
首先，上野瞳的确是英理在东大的导师。而上野英理的姓来自她的父亲，虽然她一共没见过他几次。<br/>
其次，英理的母亲上野慧是京都大学的生物医药领域的教授，是中国人。<br/>
最后，上野英理才没有染一头红发，睡了一个又一个男人后拍一拍他们的脸蛋，潇洒转身。</p><p>诚然，私底下八卦导师的感情问题是学生们热衷做的事情。学习和研究的日常消磨激情，如果哪天对性生活失去兴趣，一定是因为根据实证研究调查出东亚男人都不行的残酷现实。在此之前，不如关心一下每天要编制谎言的风俗女吧。</p><p>想当年意气风发，英理向导师呈交了足足写满30页的研究计划书，她坚持要把毕业论文的田野场所定为风俗店。导师问她理由。<br/>
第一嘛，她说，我喜欢看小说，尤其喜欢看情色电影与小说。我知道她们擅长编织故事。<br/>
第二，走在路上捡到一张风俗店的宣传单，结果里面夹了一张风俗女郎培训手册的笔记。太有趣了。<br/>
第三，人生第一次的性经验发生在风俗店啦。</p><p>诚然，这些理由全部没有写进她的研究企划书里，但是足够真诚的理由最终还是撬开上野瞳教授的嘴，撇了撇，在导师评语那栏，写了同意。<br/>
于是，从大三开始，英理就进行她艰苦卓绝的田野观察，她与她的访谈对象下班后时不时在居酒屋内拼一拼小酒，谈论男人，扳着手指数落男人的罪过。</p><p>“为什么不剃胸毛啦？真的太恶心了，可是还要违心地说’你好有雄性气概哦’，想来真的让人呕吐。”<br/>
“遇到有特殊需求的客户，反正不给纳入啦。就很多时候真的为难。”<br/>
“我从来不敢和我的女儿共用一条毛巾和木桶，自从我从事这一行后就一直洗淋浴了。顾客喜欢一起泡澡，可我担心这样的我会不会传染一些病给女儿。但是热水的费用过于昂贵……”</p><p>导师不曾一次对英理说，你有天赋。<br/>
什么的天赋。<br/>
撬开人内心秘密的天赋。<br/>
只不过是访谈技巧罢了。<br/>
不，干这一行的还是靠天赋。</p><p>话语车轱辘一样转，转来转去。访谈对象们对于英理十分好奇，她们时不时地问英理一些问题，想要把英理的人生轨迹排查清楚，也许是希望看到一个她与她们开始岔开人生之旅的分岔点，或者只是单纯想要这位姐姐/妹妹少走点弯路。</p><p>她们问，你妈妈为什么要把7岁的你送到上海啊？</p><p>英理摆摆手，“说来不要说我看不起日式英语，我打赌《恶作剧之吻》里的古川雄辉这口英语绝不是在日本的公立学校里念的。我母亲，Shanghai Lady，根据上海lady的评判标准 ，一口纯正的美音，之后嫁个外国白人才是人生赢家的终极密码。刚好，上海有非常好的国际学校。我外婆也在上海，可以照顾我。于是我就去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那为什么最终回来了？”</p><p>“看我差不多口音定型了。反正将来也要到东大念书的。就选一条考学的道路吧。对了，我是在国中最后一年转学回日本的。说来惭愧，还多读了一年国三，因为我都快忘了日语怎么说了，那时候每天下课后先去大阪开给外国人的日语补习班里学日语，用了一年才勉勉强强搞上可以去考国语的水平。”</p><p>“那么说，你会说日语、英语、汉语了哦？”</p><p>“还有上海话。我上海话说得比我日语好。”</p><p>“你之后为什么又多读了一年高三？不担心你现在的年龄大吗？出来之后你就是快26岁的老姑娘了。”</p><p>英理含糊地说，在冰花里发生了一些不愉快的事情。</p><p>奈绪小姐了然点头。她说她也是女校出身的，只不过她性格不好，是学校里的边缘人物，因而受到很多的排挤。那个时候女校和男校联谊，她被男生取笑，嫌弃她鼻子不好，牙齿不好，总而言之什么都不好。最后因为一些事情，便来从事风俗业了。</p><p>“说到26岁的老姑娘啊……”英理想了想。</p><p>“我的母亲在我的成长过程中存在感稀薄，但我却清楚地记得她在我落榜后对我说的话，’就当你是乘坐绿皮火车慢慢前进吧’。对我来说，年龄的焦虑比不过我从小纠结的认同问题。”</p><p>“你的第一次是在风俗店呀？“奈绪捂脸藏笑。“究竟怎么回事？”</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>“在他学校的非常短期的修学旅行中，我们找不到地方。要知道在一群网球少年们的眼皮底下做爱可太羞耻了。最后我们找了一个风俗店。这么说来，我也是诱骗即将升入高中的国中少年的犯罪者了。”</p><p>是纯爱风格的风俗店，侑士和英理口味的结合。<br/>
他们选了一部昭和时代的电影《天城峡疑案》，离家出走的少年偶遇一位充满风韵的欢场女子。选这部电影是英理的意思，她觉得充满暗寓。影片播放过半，忍足侧过头对英理说，他觉得田中裕子吸烟的神情，“是你。”</p><p>迷离而又纯真，风情却又娇憨。<br/>
夏日的风俗店里，投影仪的光线忽明忽暗，乍明间略过女子行走在青石泥路上的白足，还暗时低头瞥见英理撑颌拂去乱丝，汗津津的脖颈。<br/>
忍足侑士回想起他第一次撞见英理吸烟时的模样。在大阪专门开给外国人的补习班教室外，下课后，他训练完网球想要接她回家。自家的母亲接受了邻居上野教授的请求，“让两个孩子多接触一下吧。平日里和她多说些日语。”她倚在墙角，伸手从衣兜里拿出一包烟。上面写着中文。他想，应该是她从中国带回来的。</p><p>翻盖随手抖出一支，夹在指尖，靠近另一只手上早一步打燃的打火机，凑上去如蜻蜓的翅膀稍碰池面。火星从细长的女士烟口迸溅。</p><p>她深深地吸了一口，压进肺腔。她在烟雾中浅浅地笑了一下。<br/>
“小弟弟，不要告诉大人哦——”</p><p>而她不知道的是，他当时想做的是另一件事。<br/>现在，他说：“我想为你点支烟。”</p><p>他点燃了她的嘴唇。<br/>
英理侧过脸，她略微抬头看向亲吻她的侑士，少年正处在青年与少年的交界点，他亲吻她的乳房，在乳晕旁舔舐，神情认真，仿佛在亲吻神女。彼时彼刻，她竟然感受到一丝罪恶。</p><p>她在享用他青春的肉体和无微不至的侍奉。</p><p>她与忍足的第一次，谈不上美妙，少年的第一次因为太过紧张而持续了半分钟，而她，之后抚慰着软疲的尚未成熟的阴茎，想着的竟是不做也行，没有那么神秘，也没那么让人上瘾。</p><p>她趴在少年裸露的胸膛上，拨弄他的喉结，接近于没有表情。<br/>
而他的双手流连在她的大腿内侧，在一条一条结痂的疤痕上扣弄，陈旧的抚摸暗痕，新鲜的用指甲撕下痂块。休息过后，他扶起他的性器，顶了顶她的口，在她流出的液体中顺滑地进入了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>英理承认她初次与忍足见面的场景，放在成年后的她来分析，存有故意装酷耍帅的心理。</p><p>她那时刚从混得如鱼得水的美式教育的背景下回国，离开成长过程给予她无限溺爱的外婆，在家与颇为严厉的母亲大眼瞪小眼。母亲前一天从学校刚领回她的两套校服，转头告诉她明天她将要回到京都大学的实验室。</p><p>于是，她当着她母亲的面，把制服裙给撕了。<br/>上海国际学校尊崇美国快乐教育的理念，同时撇除了东亚文化中的集体服从性。她不愿意穿裙子，她认为裤子方便，口袋多，无论是行走还是骑车，都没有限制。而裙子不同。她讨厌光裸的双腿内侧并拢时被挤出的汗液，她厌恶固定要露出膝盖以上10厘米的遐想空间，她厌恶国中年纪的男生看到她从抽屉内拿出卫生巾时挤眉弄眼的表情，而没有口袋的裙子不方便暂时放置她的个人用品，例如卫生巾、纸巾、烟盒的一切。15岁的英理厌恶女性气质的一切，同时也自我厌恶着。</p><p>第二天清晨，即将在道顿堀第二小学毕业的忍足侑士听从母亲和美的指示，乖巧地来到隔壁邻居上野家敲门等候，他没有想到，他自以为体贴地建议女生时间还来得及的情况下回屋换下制服群会得到一个温馨的感谢。因为母亲说隔壁上野教授之前忙于实验室的攻坚任务无暇照顾独生女，这户人家的女儿是在上海长大的，难免不了解日本的风土人情。</p><p>他越过英理的头顶扫一眼挂在客厅正中正对大门的时钟。</p><p>此时，“哦？”女孩抱肩，眉梢眼角是浑然天成的不解。“请问我的穿着有什么问题吗？”</p><p>勉强还能听懂的日语，并且用了敬语。</p><p>“制服裙。”男生补充道。</p><p>“是学校强制要求的，还是？”她留了半句话。</p><p>这个为难到忍足侑士了，在他的印象中，国中时期的女孩都会有两套制服，一套是裙制，一套是长裤制，显然在他迄今为止的校园经历中，还没见到过女生换过另一套备用的长裤制。似乎女孩子都喜欢穿着膝盖以上的制服裙，再是不同花纹的长腿棉袜，最后是皮鞋。还没有人像对面的女孩那样穿着。白色衬衫，工装长裤，配上白底绿条纹的帆布鞋。就像观光游客一样。</p><p>他温和地摇一摇头，勉强接下了女孩带刺一样的挑衅。这对他来说，不过是在这春风和煦的春日，不经意伸手碰到了树干，在指腹上留下一根绵细的树刺，与他的关系不密切。</p><p>而英理脸上的肌肉被牵引、指导、呈现，她展露出一个完美的微笑。她小眉小眼的五官可以称得上是寡淡，身材也是毫不突出。这种长相的女孩子在忍足侑士的审美中可能会欠缺一些青春期男孩所看重的由内而生的、自然的、纯真的、野蛮的性吸引力，而符合青年或以上男子的择偶标准，它表明这是经过人类规则驯化的、文明的、成熟的处事模式。而事实上在他与上野英理的第一次见面，她就打破这个印象。</p><p>他记得她语气近乎有些愉快，她说：“感谢您的提醒，但我不采纳。”</p><p>“我讨厌裙子。”她十分平淡地缓缓说出口。“它被我撕了。”</p><p>很快，大阪的学校便传开来了这么一位准日本人。因为摆在她日本人身份的面前的是她尴尬的插班生身份。<br/>她会说日语，但说的不大好，因此她唯一的瑕疵便在国语科目。但说这是瑕疵完全是出于日本深扎于国民性的语言习惯，因为，她的日语可以应付日常对话，却应付不了考试。但她在全校开学测验中总分还是拿到了绝对意义上的高分，尤其是在英语、数学和化学科目上，她全科满分。</p><p>更令人在意的是她的穿着，当然，她的外表并无任何特殊，只不过在开学的第一天，几位同年级的学姐叫住她，意图要用一些非暴力合作的手段让她遵从集体纪律的时候，她“哦”了一声，回答道“有必要吗？”</p><p>嚣张的后辈态度。<br/>然而，接下来的话语更加令人哭笑不得。</p><p>“强制女生穿裙子是整个社会强加的道德规范。这很垃圾。”就差吐出她后面的灵魂蔑视。“我觉得日本很垃圾哎。”</p><p>语气之猖狂一度让上野英理整整开学的一个月内没有人与她交谈。上野慧女士让女儿融入集体，锻炼日语的幻想就此破灭，因此火速给女儿报了一个专门为外国人授课的日语培训班。报班的第一天英理还被培训班的辅导老师给笑到，俩人像模像样地用日常日语交流了片刻后，英理突然出声：“侬好，凡切了伐？”</p><p>老师愣了刹那，火速用更加流利地上海话招呼回去，一来一回，俩人倒是从上海徐汇的上海师范大学聊到如何在冰箱中保存葱油拌面的葱油，切磋了下四大金刚表示怀念。</p><p>而彼时，待在道顿堀第二小学的网球场训练的忍足侑士在和队友闲聊。青春期预备役的男生也听到了道顿掘国中的校园风云。队友感叹：“还是志美对我好呀。现在就能收到她给我做的爱心便当，里面还有她捏的樱桃小丸子。但是，拜托，我的偶像可是假面骑士哎。中午吃饭打开便当，一下子就收获了周围人的嘲笑。她倒是考虑一下我的情况哎。”</p><p>忍足笑笑，顺便也表达了他的嘲笑之意。<br/>回身捡起滚满网球场的球，他捏住，像捏住一个饭团一样。<br/>他想，那个女孩会有便当吗？</p><p>因为，上野教授已经离开大阪前往京都了。不知一位实验室在京都的教授为何家在大阪。母亲和美倒是很有幽默地开个冷玩笑“说不定是我们大阪的大阪烧才正宗呢？”他和母亲提及英理拒绝穿裙子时，姐姐惠里奈反而十分有感触般地点头，“冬天我早就想穿加绒的长裤了。可是周围的女生都在穿短裙，顶多配个长了二十厘米的长袜。我就很不好意思。”</p><p>“我很想和英理认识一下。可惜我的课业实在是有些沉重了。不像英理，她简直是天才少女一般啊！当然——”惠里奈摇摇头，颇为她心目中的天才少女惋惜。“听闻她的国语，简直，一塌糊涂。”</p><p>到底是何种程度的一塌糊涂呢？<br/>忍足侑士不太明白。但是他后续陆陆续续地从姐姐口中知道了一些英理的消息。</p><p>比如说，英理决定去东京的冰花女校。但是在此之前，她必须要攻破国语。因为冰花对国语科目的要求极高。<br/>“她可真是个较真的性格。”忍足评价道。<br/>原来英理在上海的时候已经上过国三的课程，尽管是美国标准的，这次完全是留级一般为了学习日语。<br/>英理在理科方面锋芒毕露。她彻底打破“女生不适合学理科”的刻板印象。</p><p>而英理带来的改变不止于这些。之后和英理一同前往的东京的忍足侑士收到姐姐惠丽奈的Line。</p><p>“小侑士♥️今天我也鼓足勇气穿上了加绒的长裤了。妈妈为我跟学校打了申请。隔壁的上野教授还专门找了几篇风湿关节炎的论文来辅助论证。总而言之！你的姐姐！冬天再也不怕冷了！”</p><p>“小侑士！激动！今天也有一些学妹和我一样选择在冬天穿长裤了！有的里面还加了优衣库的棉裤。她们告诉我，她们在此之前早就知道英理的大名了。那个时候作为后辈总是在仰望前辈学姐天才一般的风采。竟也情不自禁地沉迷在英理女王的诡辩之下了。虽然那个时候她日语说不流畅居然在末尾噼里啪啦说英语哈哈哈哈！？而且一说英语感觉她整个人都变得更加外向了！”</p><p>“不知道英理现在在冰花如何？她肯定还是那般风采迷人吧！”</p><p>风采迷人？忍足侑士思考了一下这个词的定义。<br/>他敲了几行颜文字表示他的敷衍。</p><p>风采迷人，至少也要如雪地中惊艳了神灵的吉永小百合般吧。<br/>而她。</p><p>忍足侑士回想偶尔几次在学园遇到英理的场景。她倒是穿上了制服群，不过冰花女校的裙装长至脚踝。她肯定可以随心所欲地在里面穿长裤吧。</p><p>冰花的学姐们偶尔来为冰帝的学园祭献上歌舞表演。英理作为海外交流委员会的副会长出席，听闻她高中以前的旧友们纷纷前往了世界各地。新西兰、英国、美国、澳大利亚……她应该有得天独厚的交际能力，倒是很适合这个身份。</p><p>十二岁的忍足侑士盯着十六岁的上野英理。</p><p>她没有纯真野蛮的性吸引力。</p><p>但她有野蛮生长的躯体和头脑。</p><p>没人知道她究竟是什么回事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果国中时期的忍足侑士能够有勇气踏入那块男人视角下的黑色大陆的话，他会发现她学会了披上山姥的假皮。</p><p>而假皮下的英理，只有成年后的他才从她的书写中窥视到边隅。</p><p>——————</p><p>东京冰花女子学园高中部最早是由来日本进行早期女子教育的英国医生Marie和几位传播上帝之爱的修女传教士共同创办。经过百余年的发展，冰花女校逐渐成为日本顶富盛名的顶尖私立女校，后被迹部财团收购合并，遂校址迁至东京都，紧靠冰帝学园。</p><p>值得一提的是，不同于其他以培养名媛贵妇为终极目标的天王妃后备役的女子学园，冰花有浓厚的西方治学色彩，冰花出身的女性大多活跃在活跃在外交界、政界、医学界与学界。独立于现在鼓吹的男女同校文化，冰花女子学园以培养独立自主的精英女性为办学初衷，旨在培养出富有领导力与统治才干的女性，招生人数一直稳定在每届120名学生。</p><p>若是从冰帝国中部毕业后，女生有一次机会是选择进入冰花还是继续升入冰帝高中部。虽然多数女生仍会选择她们熟悉的男女同校的校园文化，但是冰花生源的构成中，冰帝国中部出身的女性学生占比仍高达80%。可见一些持有自我实现抱负的女生会选择脱离原先这个男性为社长，继而象征性地选一个女性为副社或社团经理的传统氛围。</p><p>校董酒井女士是从日本最古老也是最富盛名的名门女校出身。按照酒井女士的个人经验，相较于男女同校的氛围，女校反而赋予女性学生更多发挥自我统率才干的机会。当然，女性也不能单独在隔绝于男人的桃花孤岛上独自生存，终将面对社会的少女们必须时刻操练在男性社会中残酷的生存法则，因此校际间的合作交流非常频繁。冰花的校庆、文化祭或一些大型的体育赛事均与冰帝学园联合举办。因此，冰花与冰帝，无论是校方构成还是日常交际，都来往密切，密不可分。</p><p>简而言之，冰花是女校，但绝不是隔绝异性的女校。相反，由于网球社在冰帝学园内的超高人气，冰花的很多学姐都是网球社的狂热粉丝。不仅高中部网球社的赛事是校园间热议的话题，初中部的网球社团更是她们真正关注的人气天团。怎么说呢，“有一种看偶像养成的心情在内啊！”不二幸子这么说道。</p><p>青春洋溢的国中少年们还未被考学升学的压力打垮，眼周圈还未出现青色痕迹……虽然略有一些中二的气质，但还没有进化成成年男子的油腻。姑且算得上是赏心悦目，秀色可餐。</p><p>和她一起路过国中部的网球训练场的英理耸耸肩。表示无法认同。<br/>
出于一种自保而试图合群的心理，英理在第一学年结束后加入了弥漫在两冰学园间的全员追星邪教活动。为选择阵营，她左思右想后选择一个她较为熟悉的人物勉强作为应援对象。</p><p>双打明星，加入网球部社团后火速崭露头角，球风被誉为“动与静的火热羁绊”，她收到的宣传单上赫然写着“冰冷的眼中暗藏火热斗志的冰帝天才”“大阪府来的俊美少年”“低沉的关西腔宛若朗诵情诗”等令人读出来分外羞耻的语句。</p><p>她眼中的邻家弟弟——忍足侑士。</p><p>彼时一个网球正朝她迅猛飞来，走在身后的幸子眼看快拉不住友人前进的步伐，一头走在东京涩谷也毫不夸张的超高校级非主流粉红色妹妹头以野兽般的跳跃瞬间扣下极速前进的网球，改变网球的前进方向，顺利沿球场边缘门框口的铁丝网线下坠。</p><p>有惊无险。毕竟英理的体育科目尚在勉强合格的水平线上。</p><p>英理叹口气，颇有劫后重生的轻松在。风波过后，球滚到她的皮鞋底下。她蹲下身捡起球，拿住球走到门框口，递给那个帮她截球的少年。</p><p>“谢谢你了。”她看清他的脸，想了下名字，补充道“向日君。”</p><p>对方显然有些惊讶。“哎，你怎么知道我的名字？”</p><p>英理不免在内心嘀咕「难道真的要我说出你是我选定的应援对象的双打搭档这件事」。升入冰花之后，她倒是收敛了以前把自己的吐槽直接说出来的习惯，越来越喜欢放在心里咀嚼个来回，就像自己偷吃一个粘牙的糖，自己消化掉。</p><p>幸好此时拎着造成此次微小事故的元凶日吉若前来道歉的忍足侑士走了过来。他奖赏似的拍了下他搭档的头，但……利用身高差的确有些卑鄙。于是向日君跳了起来。惹得他低低地笑出声来。</p><p>“谢谢你了，岳人。改天我请你喝果汁。”</p><p>接下来，忍足侑士换了种语气，是旁人难以觉察出的熟悉而又陌生的语气，说不清是什么缘由的口吻，是关心，也是疏离。“你没事吧？”</p><p>他看向英理。英理摇头。之后一向四海之内皆兄弟的忍足发现他找不出什么话来聊。</p><p>诸如“上野教授的研究可还顺利？”<br/>
“你在冰花的日子如何呢？”<br/>
“要不要下次来看看我们的训练？”<br/>
每一个他想说的话都以问句结尾，很想来个有来有回。但全部没有说出口。</p><p>最后还是英理打破僵局。</p><p>“不用了。向日君，训练结束后我请你吃冰激凌吧。当然大家也很欢迎。一起来哦。”</p><p>日后回想起充满冰激凌味的下午，香草味的淡奶油底调，还有蔓越莓和白巧克力碎。这是英理的口味。她吃了一半就吃不下去，匀了一勺给幸子，另外的一勺到忍足的碗里。香草巧克力融化在抹茶冰激凌上，两者混合后没那么苦。向日岳人说这刚过去的白色情人节没有收到巧克力，气馁地重复忍足侑士的吐槽“如果确定有人会送你巧克力的话，那当然是很值得期待的……但是你有吗？”</p><p>忍足掀起眼皮撇了一眼搭档。倒是英理饶有兴味地说：“看来你收到了很多巧克力哦？”</p><p>“也没有很多？”他试探性地反问向日岳人。“你真的没有收到吗？”</p><p>英理卡在向日即将再次跳跃的临界点挥挥手，爽朗地笑了。“那我来送给向日君吧。”她在随身携带的小包里搜罗一阵，找出几块巧克力球，银蓝色的锡纸包装上画着莫扎特。</p><p>“有酒心的。也有榛子的。不过口味都相对偏苦。”</p><p>“向日君是很可爱的弟弟呢。比这位不知可爱多了。”</p><p>她谈笑的语气宛若在说，你看这只小博美比这头小狼是不是乖巧多了。<br/>
只有忍足侑士才能识别出她话语下的揶揄，也知道她还未把他们当作可以平等对话的生物。距离不远不近的一年，曾经的骄傲天才少女，已经能够把自己装在典雅庄重的制服裙内。</p><p>等待向日岳人和幸子离开后，忍足和英理坐在校园内的长椅上。英理的腿藏在裙子底下，一晃一晃的。</p><p>现在他有机会把自己的问候说出来。</p><p>“最近如何呢？”</p><p>“还不错吧。”</p><p>“看来和同学们相处的不错。”</p><p>英理摇摇头，“要好的同学也就幸子和其余的几位。”</p><p>“总觉得处理人际关系怪麻烦的，但有时候很有用。”她叹口气。“怎么说呢。以前不觉得需要自己藏拙，现在反而需要时不时地故意装傻一点。是不是很蠢？”她睨着眼。</p><p>“蠢到我自己连一个球都躲不开。”<br/>
她抿住嘴。“当时和那位同学一起对打的是你吧？”伸手捏了捏忍足侑士的脸，想要出气。</p><p>短短的两年，少年的脸变得尖锐，棱角支起，逐渐向成年时期过渡。变得，没那么可爱了。</p><p>“知道现在回去我该怎么跟别人描述这件事吗？”</p><p>“好糗啊，那个网球快要砸向我的时候，我满脑子想的是怎么办，怎么办，身体却不知道该怎么动。而这时候，忍足君和向日君真的是宛若天神般降临呢。”</p><p>她浑身躁动不安。</p><p>“为什么不直接砸上来呢？”她轻声反问道。</p><p>让球直接碾到我的脸上，让我的脸上出现紫黑的淤青，让我的牙齿因此坠落，让我的进食变得机械障碍。</p><p>“为什么不直接砸上来呢？”她再次轻声说道。</p><p>忍足侑士坐在她的身边。</p><p>看着道路中央人来人往的行人。沉默着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>女校，长久以来作为男人领地外的一块领土，是女人的租界，女人的治外法权领地。在这里，领主是女人，公民是女人。如果问：女人真的在这里收获了权力了吗？想必答案未必令人满意。至少不令英理满意。</p><p>所谓山姥的假皮，美女为躲避灾祸不得不披上九旬老妪的皮囊。那么问题来了，灾祸是什么呢？古早的神话中，是山神、是鬼神、是凶兽。<br/>在女校里，是什么？</p><p>从女校毕业后的英理在上大学时看到专栏上酒井顺子的小说，初次读完便有强烈的共鸣。小说里将女校这座屹立在平坦男性平原上的孤山世界描绘出来。孤山是个四面体，一面紧紧地贴在大地上，名为社会现实的大地，这是她们扎根的现实世界。而另外三面异性得分、同性得分、学业得分共同建构女校的评分体系。异性得分，即女性分数，衡量女生的外在是否符合女性气质、女性形象的标准；同性得分，指向的是被女人接受的分数，得到高的异性得分的女人不一定会得到高的同性得分。</p><p>看上去违背常理，却毫不奇怪的是，一位普通的女生若想在女校中生活地好，她不得不只能在两个方面取得高分，在另一个方面维持平均分或更低的分数。而只有家世、容貌、成绩都上流的女子，才能率性地在贵族女子间活着，这个率性自然也包括了三个方面都是高分的特例。英理在冰花第一次清晰而明楚地认识到阶级的存在，也知道了何为山姥的假皮。</p><p>出色的女性要把自己当作笑料。<br/>这是英理得到的第一个生存策略。</p><p>如果你在学业上优秀，那就在其他方面表现得笨拙一些吧。独特的闪耀是独属于特定阶层的人的。而男人总要比女人生存的容易。例如迹部景吾。</p><p>偶尔路过冰帝国中部，英理会下意识地去观察站在忍足侑士旁边的男孩。她不得不承认，在一群中二的少年中，那位迹部家的孩子尤其自由，无形中衬托深蓝色头发的男孩拥有超出年龄的不自由。她更多的是羡慕他们，在羡慕中多出一分对母亲的理解。上野慧女士虽很少提及她的成长、求学、恋爱经历，但是她可以想象她的母亲是如何冲破层层的藩篱走到现在。她一贯地冷静、克制、优雅、独身，在她的实验室里她才是主宰，在其他领域，她时常身不由己。 </p><p>像她现在羡慕少年们的自由，又不免带着批判审慎的态度。连带这份审慎，去观察网球少年们的训练与比赛。因而得到的这份观察，她由于年龄的局限难免会滋生出一种名为“不爽”的情绪。哪怕这份“不爽朗”的感觉从她开始认识这个世界的规则开始，她便深有体会。</p><p>她不爽她现在所处的环境，她不爽比她处于社会地位上更优越的性别，她不爽无法依靠等价交换原则换取的东西，她不爽她本身。</p><p>她的肉体，她的存在，本身如闷热的梅雨季黏附在肌肤上的水汽。</p><p>高中部一年级时，冰花的家政-技术课程中，英理第一次发现了她所不擅长之物。尽管她用刀具切的包菜丝又细又整齐，她调制的天妇罗包浆严格按照配比，她如做实验一般完成烹饪课的一切步骤，到头来在课业记录上收获一个“缺乏对食物的热爱之心”的B类评价。</p><p>非常的荒诞。</p><p>她自然是去找了技术科教师理论。她询问她的问题出在哪里。这样的荒谬就好比英语教师在英理的论文上批注了“poor use of language”。她当然不会自负到认为自己完美无缺，但她评定自己的表现绝对不止一个B类。</p><p>现在的她已经不记得彼时那位圆圆脸的技术科老师具体说了什么。只记得最关键的一点，“上野君的操作没有任何问题。但是你忘记给便当做造型了。记住要把我们对所吃食物对象的爱倾注在便当中，力求完美。之后你对你的丈夫、你丈夫的家庭也要如此。”</p><p>英理摇头，觉得荒诞不已。她打来东京后一直吃的是便利店食物，如果要求是快速、便利、果腹，何来造型讲究之说？她用指甲划开店员刚帮忙加热过的咖喱猪排饭，速食便当盒饭在运输途中一盒一盒高高堆砌在一起，再在每一个凌晨搬运至遍布城市的大小便利店中，生活已经如此疲劳，为何还要多此一举的“照顾顾客的心情”？</p><p>此外，谁说要照顾所谓的“你的丈夫”“你的家庭”？她看慧女士就没怎么照顾这个两人小家。就连高中一年级结业典礼后的校园亲子日，忙着为博士生改论文的慧也没有出席。上野慧托了邻家的家庭主妇忍足和美前往东京。与其说是拜托，反倒像和美女士主动请缨。</p><p>“既然侑士在东京，我顺便去一下吧。见见两个孩子。”</p><p>英理的亲子日料理是与忍足和美女士共同完成的。天妇罗炸虾、独家大阪风味的大阪烧、炸猪排。和美女士一边与其他贵妇太太们聊天，聊忍足先生的私立医院事业、营收、季度慈善活动，另一方面耐不住夸赞英理的心，“看，我们英理切的糖渍小萝卜又薄又好看。怎么说，如同蝉翼一般。”</p><p>她若有所思地盯着英理切食材的手法，过了半天才发现英理使用的刀具比起寻常的锻打厨刀更薄更透，比起厨刀倒更像是手术所用的柳叶刀。一种她在她丈夫处经常看到的医疗器械。然而英理刚切完一盘秋葵后便用厨房纸擦试手掌，抬首低声询问是否还需要她的协助。</p><p>和美女士微笑，“当然不用啦。英理，你已经做得很完美了。”她将家庭展示柜上的料理多拿几个放进她今日随身带的便当盒里。出于私心，忍足和美大多拿的是她和英理完成的料理。“待会结束后我们去和侑士见面吧。”</p><p>和美半开玩笑。“侑士可是很期待英理的手艺呢。”</p><p>“哦，是吗？”英理用抹布正在擦拭料理台，她没有什么兴趣，因此不曾抬头。“那他估计会失望。”</p><p>“我觉得我不适合做这些。”她越抹越生气，手下的动作日益焦躁。一类对于她来说很少在特定感觉没有被满足的情况会出现的情绪。她感激和美女士的出席，避免她独自一人在校园亲子日的不合群尴尬，但她却依然很生气。</p><p>“恕我冒昧，和美阿姨。我将来不想过上回去给别人做便当的生活。据我观察，我的母亲哪怕不做便当也能生活得很好。我想成为她那样的人。”</p><p>“哪怕她冷漠、忙碌，抽不出空见我。”她努力回忆母亲难得在家的日子。<br/>从不化妆、会给自己泡手冲咖啡、打开iPad参加行业会议、不做家务、不会做饭、没有丈夫、可能会有情人，可她生活得很好、很自由。</p><p>她向往母亲的自由。</p><p>因此她失望于她的现状。英理没有对上野慧提及的是，高中一年级结束后的一周，她参与冰花与约翰·霍普金斯大学推出的预备本科生培养计划，只要她能取得综合素质的前两名，她可以连跨两级，直接加入美国大学的本科院校。</p><p>她为此努力了半个学期，她的成绩完美无瑕。就像和美对她的夸赞一样，她已经做得很完美了。她甚至参加一定项目的被她划为无聊社交的社团和学生会工作。最后得到综合素质评价的那一刹那。</p><p>荒诞席卷了她。<br/>她的课业成绩绝对第一，但是她的综合排名只有第三。位于她之前的两位同学，她都略有耳闻。在当天下午，她通过不二幸子旁敲侧击搞到了两位的课业成绩绝对值，经过计算。英理恍然。</p><p>“原来是算法变了。”她一边耸肩一边撕掉了结果通知书。</p><p>冰花特有的雪花暗纹刻在校园信纸背后，撕成碎片后英理路过垃圾桶直接扔了进去。少数几片碎纸飘出来。英理旁若无人地对不二幸子点点头，低下身去捡起落在地面上的纸片。</p><p>这该死的垃圾分类。</p><p>她不会为了这件小事流泪、哭泣。</p><p>上野英理的人生字典中没有纠结于无意义的失败这件事。</p><p>哪怕是被操控的失败。</p><p>但她确实需要释放。</p><p>这就是山姥的假皮。</p><p>在冰花女校的深山丛林中，英理这样的女孩子，她可以是优秀的前三，却不能是那个璀璨夺目的第一，乃至于第二也要给稍稍次位的贵族女子。她犹如曾经耀眼而圆满的明月，如今需要在一个三年的周期内逐渐衰减为新月，在最后的关头重新变为满月。</p><p>她披上了山姥的假皮。</p><p>升入高中二年级后的一天，忍足侑士来到冰花，指名道姓需要见上野英理一面。见面之后停留在双方家长的问好后，忍足侑士提着一盒大阪京菓子递给她。</p><p>“怎么办呢？母亲最近沉迷制作京菓子，家中试验品太多。希望英理也能品尝一下。”<br/>她接过来。在盒子上方看到一张东京都大会观众入场的邀请函。<br/>她拿起来。</p><p>六月份。<br/>“你是希望我去看比赛吗？提前这么久预约？”</p><p>“知道英理小姐日程繁忙，只好提前通知。当然如果想现在培养对网球的兴趣话，可以去旁观一下冰帝的日常训练赛。”忍足侑士自然地推了下眼镜。</p><p>他未免有些失落，但微乎其微。他明显地感受到英理对他光临的冷淡，其中还有敌视。他不明白这股隐秘的敌视是如何而来。同时他在失落，曾经初来乍到大阪的英理的消失。但是他仍然为她勉强的答应而感到快乐。</p><p>“也好。六月下旬我会搬家。如果比赛胜利的话，请来参加我的乔迁之宴，一同祝贺吧。”</p><p>忍足温和地点头，不免追问一句。“是否已经找到了合适的住所？”但他没有问她为何中途搬出宿舍的原因。</p><p>“暂未。”毕竟是学期过半的中途，冰花周围合适的公寓，这个合适指的是大小合适、价位合适、距离合适，早已在前一年被预定。英理这般突然地寻找公寓，实在是有些勉强房产经理了。</p><p>两人再稍微交流几句近况，英理拎着京菓子走回教室。此时恰午休还有一刻钟结束。她打开包装盒，除几块忍足女士亲手制作还看得出造型的京菓子之外，还有一个散发着热气的海苔饭团。火腿片、玉子烧夹心，加了生菜和海苔碎，淋上照烧汁，被保鲜膜完整地裹住。</p><p>不是她熟悉的作为每日简单晚饭的便利店饭团。<br/>因为，海苔之上有一个镂空笑脸。<br/>所谓的倾注了爱的便当饭团。</p><p>她好像突然间明白了什么。</p><p>过了一个月多余，母亲慧女士打来电话，询问女儿是否找到合适的住所。英理表示目前她所中意的公寓价格超过她的预期，她还在观望是否等学期结束后租房价格是否会回缩。正在她一一列举她对公寓的挑剔要求的合理性时，忍足母亲和美女士的声音传来。</p><p>“英理，为什么不考虑找一下侑士呢？他可是租了个特别棒的公寓。”</p><p>到底有多棒？随后她的手机收到上野慧的Line，发来几张图片。一张是整体的布局图，二室一厅一厨一卫。一张是备用卧室的照片。经典蓝床单配上床前卧灯，窗户前有一间约的写字台，看得出卧室朝南，采光极棒。一张是客厅里的整体布局，CD机，投影仪，一满框的黑胶碟片的收纳推车。最后一张是一个阳台。</p><p>图片中阳台的夜景是东京。浮沫一般的夜空。整个东京的夜空宛若她熟悉的上海黄浦江，流速缓慢，吞吐污浊的气息，江面上下起伏泛白的空气浮沫。</p><p>理应繁华似锦，却一戳即破。</p><p>日后不二幸子问英理为何踏出这一步，为什么会合居呢？<br/>毕竟在不成文的操蛋的语境下，同居可是意味着同意发生性关系的第一步呢。</p><p>英理稍稍驳斥了一下这个context，然后说出那个时候她对自己的心理建设。</p><p>“总的来说，忍足君的母亲和我的母亲是好友，这样两户人家都比较放心……？”她自己都有点不太确定这真的是母亲们的意思。“加上，忍足总体比我家家境上要富裕一点，他租住的房子内有一个不大不小的阳台。白日可以在阳台上晒太阳，晚上可以眺望一下光污染的东京。非常不错哦。”</p><p>“向金钱低头，英理。”幸子抬起酒杯，朝英理敬酒。</p><p>“向金钱低头。”英理回敬。</p><p>英理难得点了杯血腥玛丽，成年后她可以点极浓烈的伏特加，番茄汁的颜色还是过于轻浮，还原不出她在狭小拥挤的寄宿公寓的淋浴间里，用她的非法柳叶刀划破大腿内侧流淌在排水口之上的新鲜猩红的颜色。</p><p>这太不方便了。</p><p>于是在英理高中二年级第一学期的末尾，她搬进了忍足侑士的公寓。</p><p>搬进去的第一天下午，她去忍足的阳台上晒太阳，而忍足在一旁浇水。<br/>英理毫无疑问地在刚过去的期末考中取得优异的成绩，心情放松。盛夏将来未来之际，温度刚好。今天的阳光也很好。她颇有些惬意。</p><p>阳台上零星种了几盆烹饪常用的香料，百里香，罗勒叶，迷迭香等。味道不难闻。还看到一些忍足买回来后未移栽的育苗盒。几块有缝隙的架空铺装面板堆在置物架下。</p><p>她想去行李箱里取一本书，脚底下意识地落地。</p><p>踩到一滩积水。</p><p>忍足侑士见状放下喷壶，示意英理坐回藤椅上。<br/>英理在等待的间隙，侧过头打量忍足的厨房园艺。</p><p>她忍不住战栗起来。她看到纤细的绒毛，脆弱的经络，流动的血液。<br/>她的确战栗起来。</p><p>一双手在抚摸她的足部，用干净的毛巾轻柔擦拭。</p><p>她回过头，看到半跪在她身前的他的眼神在询问。<br/>“可以吗？”</p><p>她点头。</p><p>她看到少年颤抖的睫毛，描摹他唇部上的纹路，他体贴而尊重地亲吻着，徘徊在她的牙关前止步不前，却不肯离去。他辗转于此地，不惹人厌烦，反而温柔地令人心碎。</p><p>她心中叹口气。<br/>她伸出手固定住少年的头部，手掌在他后脑上撩动他的发梢。起身低头，霸道且认真地回吻。她撬动少年的牙关，勾引他的与她的纠缠。她吻得动情，也极富技巧。<br/>吻到少年耳廓通红，青蓝的毛细血管越发清晰，这些树枝状的血管经脉散发脆弱的气息，让她想要掐尖，掐断它们，像掐死一株植物那样。让流出的饱满的汁水浸染她的指腹，让她舔舐她的指尖，吮吸进青涩而早亡的气味。<br/>她吻到还未学会换气的少年接近溺亡，紧紧地抱住她，她薄薄的T恤贴紧他的胸膛，未穿内衣的乳房就这样半赤裸地情动起来，她知道少年触碰到她乳尖的挺立，也知道他为此而近乎勃起。<br/>一切都是生物教科书版典型的情欲表现。</p><p>她终于结束这一漫长的亲吻。<br/>她在少年的唇边角落最后舔舐了一下，安抚般。</p><p>他半俯身张开双臂撑在她所坐的藤椅的两侧，盯着她吻得水润而诱惑的唇部，目光逐渐向下。看到她挺起的乳房因他不经意的上拂动作而从棉质衣物的角落下探出头，露出尖尖角。<br/>白皙的乳肉上有暗红的伤痕，以及在空气中微微颤抖的乳尖。一下又一下，在他的目光下颤抖。</p><p>他不由想到纯贬义的词汇。“神圣而又淫荡。”</p><p>她明白他吃醋了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是吃醋，而非嫉妒。吃醋是苹果醋味般的，有着青苹果独有的未被催熟的青涩，一口啃下去迸一脸的汁水。嫉妒却是啃食心灵的毒蛇，是赤身裸脚步行在沙漠沼泽，每一步是淤脓化血，是血是毒是胃酸是眼泪。</p><p>吃醋是在允许范围内的可爱，然而，嫉妒是对自我内心的腐蚀。<br/>
忍足侑士为人处事讲究风度，他自然不会去做有失他行为准则的事情。对于他的这一特质，英理承认与他的交往是舒适的。她不用可以去划分她的边界，她自然而然地待在她的舒适圈内，至于圈外世界嘛，忍足家的弟弟自然懂得维持在公共社交场合的合适距离。在外人看来，这两人的关系一切如初，风平浪静。而这份如初般的交往关系不免让忍足侑士感到一丝苦恼。</p><p>“完全是见不得人的地下恋情模式呢。”回家路上，他结束完网球训练后不忘洗把澡才姗姗来迟地来接在图书馆里结束自习的女友，半是抱怨半开玩笑地这么说。</p><p>英理单肩背包，和他并肩走在街头。路灯的橙光投射在地上，一片惘惘澄澈的黄。她侧过头看一眼侑士，他的平光镜片周围镀上这层金光，温和地注视着她。</p><p>他就像是个拼凑的美梦，相貌英俊、温柔体贴的完美情人，被制造出来送到她的身边。在她身边编织一场又一场午夜梦醒后的靥，是交颈后落在耳后的呼吸，是亲吻至深处渡来的一口气。</p><p>英理上前揽住少年的上臂，入口是清新的青柠香气，典型的少年会用的沐浴露。她觉得好闻，示意少年低下头。侑士的呼吸错了一下，认输闭上眼，澄澈通明的灯光中，他们安静地接吻。</p><p>结束后，英理喘气片刻，伏在他的背后。她选择回避这个问题。</p><p>她自私地想继续下去。继续享用忍足侑士式的陪伴。</p><p>他自然而然地接受她不会为他制作便当的现实。忍足侑士发现英理继承她母亲上野教授对速食食物的极大包容度。对此，英理不得不为自己辩解，她有次愤愤不平地站在超市一排调冲的调料前，一字一句地念过去：麻婆豆腐、宫保鸡丁、叉烧肉、锅包肉，到豆腐年糕、鲣鱼鸡汁。她瞪着半靠在推车上的忍足侑士，眼珠子滑动，“连宫保鸡丁都能出速食酱汁了，还有什么不能速食的！”</p><p>忍足侑士抱臂看她小眉小眼的脸一下子生动起来，忍不住低低地笑了出来。随后，他侧身插入对面货架的人中，伸手取下一瓶颗粒花生酱，放进购物推车内。这是英理会做的食物。西式早餐法棍切片，抹颗粒花生酱，再加一枚水波蛋。他们的早饭由英理来负责。其余的，他来做吧。</p><p>他邀请英理约会，多是东京郊区公园的周末远足，避开大概率会遇到的校友。两人并排坐在地铁上，他阅读一本纯爱小说，而英理低声背诵人体的骨骼和肌肉分布。她会把书递给侑士，让他考察她。但更多的时候她会望向窗外一一掠过的人和楼，玻璃浮光掠过都市之影。<br/>
若是遇上拥挤的行程，他半圈着英理，防止踩踏发生。两人互相抽问她刚预习过的理科三类知识点。如果英理满分通过，地铁到站后请她吃移动贩车上的冰激凌。</p><p>英理尝遍了地铁冰激凌连锁店的全部口味。</p><p>哪怕是出身医学世家从小在医学名词中成长的侑士，无法不惊叹英理的记忆力与高超的理解力。她不能说是过目不忘，但可以说是过背不忘。她的学习贯彻始终的精准、高效与毅力。</p><p>她的一切，如此迷人。</p><p>14岁的忍足侑士，在3年前有他一套评价女性之美的标准。纤长笔直的双腿，浓厚乌黑的大波浪卷发，明亮的眼眸，笑起来是弯月，要当中盛满星辰。直到他认识了她，他才意识到没有心动感觉前的所谓标准是空中楼阁，巴比伦花园固然美丽，可那真的重要吗？</p><p>她可以没有一双长腿，也可以没有一头秀发，她可以不温顺，她可以骄傲如男性，可以不耐烦，可以不做饭，她只要是她。</p><p>将自己置于下位的忍足侑士由于两人权力关系的不对等，时常自发地、潜意识地想哄她开心，想要取悦英理。</p><p>他看到她时常皱眉，久而久之便下意识去留心她皱眉时的情景。一位女孩光腿穿着裙子，一位OL女士脚下的尖细高跟鞋，一位男士手中拎着的便当盒，几位在居酒屋喝酒嫌弃老婆的中年男人，一位向男友索要Chanel可可小姐口红的女同学，两位地铁上低声嘲笑前面中年女人的腰部的国中男生……</p><p>她保持沉默，但她皱眉。</p><p>这类情景中他不知道该如何哄她。他想要哄她，想要让她开心，想要她的眼里缩回来，缩到只能摆下他一人，但他稍稍悲观地发现他做不到，这很不安。他敏感而温柔地在意他年长女友的情绪，却不知道怎样在他与她两人关系之外令她不那么躁动不安。</p><p>半夜，是的，他们已经睡在一张床上，多出来的一个卧室宛若摆设，用来堆放两人不常用的物品。他拥住女孩的躯体，静静地拎听她熟睡中的心跳。他心中计数，发现她的心跳比常人都快。快到贴合在她胸口的他的手掌，往上走一寸的脉搏永远无法与她合在一个拍子上，他们是两道轨迹交叉在一起的音符，撞击在一起发出的不是约翰施特劳斯的小夜曲，而是杂乱、锈迹斑斑的噪音，伸出舌头舔舐空气一口，进入味蕾的是血液的味道。<br/>
久久不消散的味道。</p><p>他在阳台上看到她在晾晒衣物，做完她的杂物后英理蹲下身低头摆弄花盆中的香料。<br/>
“闻起来味道不错。”</p><p>她吸进一口，迷迭香的唇叶快要落进漆黑沉默的傍晚，封锁住井中的余晖，在她的身下，逐渐有血液渗透出，反复多次，喋喋不休。</p><p>彼时的忍足侑士天真，以为这是女孩子正常的生理期。以至于他出门去寻找便利店，视线抛锚在预定的锚地，在局促不安中射出一连串的箭，停在卫生用品前。</p><p>当晚，他回家后，在英理即将进入浴室洗漱前，递给了她。</p><p>他挨着英理，半拥她，不安地解释说：“我看你的衣服上的血迹洗不干净，不如使用棉条吧。”</p><p>英理接过棉条，低头仔细端详起来。导管的形状是精子，移动的精子，等待插入的阴茎的分泌物，续一段棉线，游入阴道。她打开盒子掏出使用说明书，里面有详细的步骤，该如何站立，该如何分开腿，该如何身体前倾以便更容易寻找到入口。</p><p>算不得是突发奇想，她想：插入会疼痛。对吗？</p><p>她点头转身进入浴室，锁住门。颤颤的水流从浴缸的水龙头中排出，吞吐出一整个大城市的自然水系统的劳作。她脱去衣服，面无表情地看到裤子上再次沾染她双腿上渗透出的血液，尚未凝结成痂。腿抬起落入浴缸中，侧身在水中张开她的大腿，练习劈叉般竭力打开，脚趾触碰到浴缸壁，遇袭一样蜷缩。</p><p>她压根就没来月经。</p><p>出来时她只身裹着浴袍，身子浸润刚洗浴过后下水面条的气息，身体滚烫。她推门进入卧室，看到忍足侑士半身躺在床上在和同学打电话。隐隐约约听到是“迹部”。</p><p>她摁灭灯，唯独留下床头夜灯，发出暧昧昏睡的信息。忍足见状扯了个借口，关掉电话。他半撑起身体，语气关切“怎么了？”</p><p>英理径直走到他身前，取走手机，扔在一旁的立柜上。<br/>
随后跨步上床，在他的身侧躺下。</p><p>盯紧天花板上的灯，晦暗交替间她低声说：“寻找我的阴道吧。”来看我的身体吧。<br/>
她的视线扣住顶灯的延边，逐渐看出一丝奇形怪状的磕磕绊绊。在昏暗的卧灯的映照下，原本正常的顶灯变形。</p><p>顶灯，正常卧室的主灯，代表正常。例如女子的月经。是合理的出血。<br/>
她有些好奇，正常的忍足侑士会不会不正常地真去窥探她的下体，看到血淋淋的爬藤。</p><p>对忍足侑士而言，他仿佛在雾天飞行穿梭，一时分不清风雨雾云。他穿越过雾面绒绒的芦苇荡，声音在穿梭中带着颤抖，克制地喘息。</p><p>他们时常接吻，英理会在接吻的过程中循循善诱般引导他去探索她身体的其余部分，他吻过锁骨，吻过耳后的颤音，抚摸过她的乳房，但是仅此而已。</p><p>在潮湿的夜里，鬼使神差中，风暴眼口的忍足侑士跪在女孩张开的腿中，打开她的浴袍，看到白晃晃的露骨展现的肉体，微微起伏的胸脯，他塞给英理的卫生棉条随之掉落。他步步后退，后退到她的下腹，鱼鳞一样的指腹勾进内裤的两侧，缓缓地褪下，几乎掉出。</p><p>女孩的腿恰到好处地抬起，方便他彻底脱落最后的衣物。在抬起又落下的缓慢移动中，男孩的手抚摸上流血的腿部内侧。英理的声音粗重起来，克制中并不显得粗俗，发出喟叹。</p><p>她半抬起身，看到侑士的拇指和中指握住棉条体中间的握把，她使坏将腿架在他的肩头，这样更容易打开她的身体，就像她刚练习过的劈叉一样。</p><p>游荡而转动的昏暗中寻找到入口有点刁难他，但是英理知道他能找到。女性生殖器的章节他们早就温习过，她一张一合一个阴道、一个阴蒂、一个阴唇、一个外阴，接连抛出，引诱得男孩耳骨潮红。</p><p>随之，蜘蛛织网，绵延吐丝，丝线缠进她的下体，她主动纳入探索的手指，构筑想象中的窝巢，却没有预想中的疼痛。可能是她过于兴奋，在大腿内侧的伤口被刺激时，她分泌的潮湿液体润滑了异物的进入。</p><p>棉条，顺滑地滑进甬道，停了下来。休息片刻，忍足侑士换上食指，往里面再推一步。抵达它该到的位置。至此，英理全裸起身，站在床上，蹦跳几下。她蹦的床塌陷，摇摇欲坠，蹦的忍足侑士抓住她的脚，一把推倒在床上。</p><p>他向前爬上几步，关掉卧灯。黑暗中他趴在女孩的裸体之上，滚烫的脸贴在她的双乳之间，压抑、低沉、痛苦的声音在亲吻的缝隙间传来。</p><p>“英理，怎么回事？”</p><p>他汗津津的手伸进他的睡裤里，他退守进他的地盘，紧抿唇上下抽动，黑暗中的几分钟后，倒在英理的身上，软塌塌的少年阴茎贴在少女的下腹，伴随人的脉动如濒死的旱鱼起伏。</p><p>血流噼里啪啦。英理握住男孩的后脑勺，轻柔地抚摸。<br/>
她小声说：“为什么人们不喜欢痛呢？”</p><p>她让男孩前后挪动，贴紧她的身体，用边缘的性行为浇灭她的冲动。他拱得居然还带着文雅克制，张弛有度，直到不耐烦了上手勾住留在英理体外的棉线，抽出半湿的棉条。他从未感到自己这般多此一举，盲献殷勤，到头来得了一个活色生香的巴掌。</p><p>他隔着睡裤，凭借某种本能一下又一下蹭着英理的入口，不进去，也不离开。直到额头的汗液沿脸颊，沿脖颈，沿锁骨，冲刷到英理的身体之上。</p><p>英理心中叹气，其实比起自己痛，她更喜欢让别人痛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>全部是梦。<br/>
当晚，英理一动未动，半身侧躺就发愣地望向男孩。他先前哄着她穿上睡衣，等她衣着得体后才心安理得地抱她入睡。她看出他很累了，没那么享受，反而满是负罪，背负重重心事进入睡梦中，想来也不会十分安稳。</p><p>快到凌晨四五点，英理隐约感觉到有人在看她。她伸手揉了下眼睛，低声问道：“怎么了？”<br/>
男孩蹭蹭她的脖颈，像忠贞的犬科动物，在夜色中发出呜呜的哀嚎，“下次可以不要这样了吗？”</p><p>她一瞬间醒了过来，发问：“不要哪样？”<br/>
她半明半暗中盯紧男孩抿住的嘴，线绷到颌面，半响后他叹口气。年纪比她小，却比她更爱叹气。她内心发笑。</p><p>“出去。”她沉声。“不要让我重复第二遍。”</p><p>他们冷战到英理高中二年级的末尾。当天早上七点，英理早起洗漱完后独自将堆满杂物的二卧清理出来，把她的书、她的衣服、她的囤积物欲的载体们，一件一件放回去。侑士拦了几次，道歉几回，不起作用。</p><p>她开始拒绝吃他做的饭菜，在自己的卧室内囤积了三大箱不同味道的拉面，从经典的红烧牛肉、老坛酸菜、芝士海鲜到猎奇的芥末海苔，应有尽有。互相避开一段时候后，直到侑士某一日早归，撞见她在阳台上打电话跟房产中介经理沟通，他快步上前夺走她的电话，以尽量克制的态度对那头还在侃侃而谈的敬业经理说：“不好意思，我和英理小姐再沟通一下，稍后给您答复。”</p><p>之后，他低下头，望着环抱手臂眺望远方楼盘的英理。</p><p>“同等条件下，在这个地段，安保和基础设施良好的单人公寓价格月租在30万日元以上。”显然，忍足侑士比英理更懂得东京租房市场的行情。</p><p>“忍足君家真是有钱。”她回敬道。</p><p>“你不喜欢吵闹，你也不喜欢和人同居。”忍足说到这，停顿片刻，觉得自己有些脸大，因而此前较为严肃的语气被一针戳破。他仔细想了想，竟持几丝几缕的委屈巴巴。英理不是一个合格的女友，他一清二楚。给迹部送便当和巧克力的女生知晓盛满爱意，岳人这个笨蛋都在向往一个崇拜自己球技的女友。而他——</p><p>“你不想做饭，一直吃速食对身体不好。你也不喜欢做家务，尤其是洗碗。”他一一列举他们同居后他做的事情：做饭、扫地、拖地、洗衣服、养花、擦餐桌、扔垃圾、换空调滤网、去楼下的取物箱里拿每日份的新鲜牛奶、去超市买衣物消毒液和擦地板的小苏打、用除毛推子为她的驼色大衣除卷球。</p><p>“坐电梯喜欢等一个人的时候。不喜欢挤地铁。有时候会忘记给房东送礼金。会朝不礼貌的男性发嘘。日常翻白眼的频数太多，要注意安全。”</p><p>“你喜欢干净、喜欢秩序、喜欢照顾你心情的人、喜欢接吻时口腔卫生良好，味道清新的人、喜欢每日拥抱你前会洗澡的人、喜欢会说关西腔的男生、喜欢戴眼镜好看的男生、喜欢身材好恰好比你高一个头的男生，喜欢刚好我这个发色的人，你说，你飞向上海的夜晚从飞机上往下看，海是黑蓝的。”</p><p>“更重要的是，你喜欢不那么笨的人。”</p><p>忍足侑士絮絮说一大堆，到结尾关头，“所以，英理小姐——”他尾音扬起，前倾身体，他虔诚近乎贪婪地捕捉英理的面部表情，“如果你觉得过去几个月，我做的还不错的话，而且我也没那么笨，能否再给我一次机会呢？”</p><p>他胃里的蝴蝶几乎要展翅飞出来。</p><p>片刻后，暴风雨卷走他的蝴蝶，压在海底深处，蝴蝶会成为化石标本，只有海底火山喷射岩浆，蝴蝶才会真正的消失。</p><p>他听到她小声说，略怂，估计意识到自己奴役他程度太深。</p><p>“你说我喜欢你这么多，那你喜欢我什么呢？”</p><p>交往至今没有说出的话。<br/>
真是奇怪，阅读过上百本纯爱小说的忍足侑士精通各式各样表白的技巧，在没有交往任何一位同龄女孩前他偶尔会在内心排演如何在不伤害对方感情的前提下婉拒掉多余的爱意。而这些完全没有发生。他和英理在一起到现在，没人提出表白这件事。当时他唯一担心的是，她会拒绝他。而这同样没有发生。他们似乎自然而然地在一起。他知道她在引诱他，有目的地引诱他，像来自异域的食肉植物在觅食，散发空气中甜美芬芳的气息，用多汁的液体引诱昆虫进入捕梦网，灵魂轻盈因而轻飘飘地卷入海啸。</p><p>轻到没有重量足以停下来郑重地对她说“我喜欢你”。</p><p>他半屈腿，平视英理。</p><p>“因为英理小姐啊，并没有那么喜欢我。英理小姐始终爱的是你自己。坚定不移地爱慕着那个光彩耀人的自己。”微微屈指，摁住她的唇部。</p><p>“说实话，些许消耗人。”</p><p>“英理小姐，能否也爱我一点呢？”少年摘下眼镜，直视她。</p><p>对英理而言，爱别人似乎是一件困难的事情。她困惑。她当然不是没有感知爱意的能力，否则她不会在上海肆意生长，她被很多很多的爱包围，有外婆的爱，有礼涟的爱。外婆的爱充满诱惑，她满心十意地鼓励英理滑下去，滑到她的膝下，选择一条波伏娃所说的极乐的道路；礼涟的爱无私圣洁，不求回报，少女在她的耳边一遍一遍用她的牛津腔吟诵“Yet do thy worst old Time: despite thy wrong, My love shall in my verse ever live young”，尽管去爱吧，我的爱将永存。</p><p>她被丰盛充盈的爱拥抱，以至于无法给出爱，她如同一块不停地在吸收水的海绵，尚未有人如此郑重地祈求她挤出一点。</p><p>现在，她盯着少年的眼睛：“我很抱歉。”</p><p>忍足侑士身感周身的空气被瞬间抽空。</p><p>“I will try.” 她这么回复道。</p><p>她在拥上来的亲吻中回错下颌，避开他的求爱，像安抚宠物那般，抚摸他的后脑，若有所思，也许她该去看看他喜欢的纯爱小说，尽管这并不是她的口味。</p><p>她从很小的时候就知道她拥有非常精准的计算力，与之相对的是情感的钝觉。而忍足侑士则不同，少年敏感且早慧，他现在才真正处在野蛮生长的阶段，通过中产阶级兴趣爱好的培养、他喜欢的阅读和青春期细腻愁绪的体验，来滋养他的品格。如果周围出现一个足够他汲取养分的沃土，他如同菟丝花一样缠上去，是寄生也是争夺。因此他需要一个耀眼的人，无论这个人是她上野英理还是迹部景吾，他隐匿在光源背后。</p><p>十七岁时的英理翻开木岛理生的成名作《靛蓝色的心情》，黑咖啡，舒芙蕾，草莓果酱，以及秋日的微风。不知道十四岁的未来医科生忍足侑士是否有业余进行文学创作的梦想，但英理可以肯定，如果他看过之后，恐怕会被深深的挫败而折辱，输出与靛蓝色相似意境的青春纯爱文学，靠的不再仅仅是情绪的捕捉和情感的体验了，相反，这是天才的天赋，这是天才的饭碗。</p><p>她起身把这本小说放进她的书架中，朝它吹了口气。</p><p>在英理高中二年级的末尾，侑士邀请她去观看他参加的合唱比赛。英理半跪在铺满隔空板的阳台地面上，用一把小镊子夹出香料间的杂草，她漫不经心地问了句时间。</p><p>“榊教练指定的，最近网球训练结束后还需要进行合唱训练。抱歉可能以后晚饭时间要推迟了。”</p><p>男孩颇有歉意。</p><p>英理点头表示理解，“没事的。我去罗森好了。”</p><p>她起身走回室内，食指翻开日历，找到了下个月的日程，刚好在侑士的男低音独唱比赛当天，她与海外交流委员会的成员们有一场模联的辩论要打。会长伊藤浅乃是主辩。她们几个委员会成员在前一日预定酒店房间，准备熬夜模拟几次。</p><p>“几点开始？”她微微前倾身体，随意翻动日历。按照计划下午六点可以结束，之后会有一个庆功派对。逃掉吧。</p><p>忍足侑士惊喜刹那，“八点入场。”他开始计算时间，“你赶得及吗？”</p><p>“嗯。没问题。”英理直身，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我很期待哦。”</p><p>很难说清谁的期待更多一些。可当脱去大衣后的英理真的一步一步穿过人群，来到预定的座位准时入场时，站在幕后的忍足侑士知道这不重要了。她化了淡妆，他看到她在开幕前关掉手机，和邻座的陌生女孩随意闲谈几句，她神情淡淡的，却维持应有的礼貌，时不时点头示意，之后便在暗下的灯光中静坐。</p><p>初中生水平的合唱比赛，若真让人硬是说出点“触动到内心柔软的一块”、“被高超的技艺所倾倒”的漂亮话，被恭维的对象无法形成对自身水平的清醒认知。英理并不是一个会鉴赏艺术的人，她只是觉得一切尚可。有忍足侑士独有的配方，无处安放的恋爱魅力中的一缕迷茫，塑造出可供人观赏的青春期孤独。因而她笑得愉悦，眼角眯起来，她的靛蓝晚礼服裙贴合身体的曲线，与眼尾的余波一起荡漾进音乐厅上空的掌声与退场音乐的和鸣中。</p><p>临走散场时，她等他到最后，忍足侑士还未脱下他的西装礼服，西装的长裤很好地修饰腿型，他显得风度翩翩而又浪漫不羁，是她喜欢的那一类型。臂腕中是她的大衣，等待英理上前后在私密的换衣间为她披上。</p><p>随即吻了一口，咬在唇瓣上，轻轻一口，他低声轻笑，搂着女友。<br/>
“很高兴你来了。”</p><p>“坐电车还是出租车回去？”他挽着英理的手，另一只手里拎起英理的手包。</p><p>“嗯？”英理现在才打开她的手机，锁屏跳出精美的人体解剖图，还未真正锁屏，一连串的信息蜂拥跳出来，一条一条“unread”在精细的肌肉线条和血管中即将引爆。</p><p>等待真正打开Line的时候，他听到她倒吸一口凉气。</p><p>“打车，去Ritz，现在，快——”</p><p>忍足侑士现在还能仔细回忆起兵荒马乱匆忙的深夜，英理把他推在酒店的房门外，她脱下她的大衣盖在衣服被撕烂的伊藤浅乃身体上，她的晚礼服裙因为踉踉跄跄的奔跑从肩头滑落，但是她已经顾不上这些了。她一边安慰她的朋友，一边低声询问。</p><p>倚靠在房门外的忍足侑士断断续续只能听到。</p><p>“要报警吗？”<br/>
“不要。”<br/>
“他是犯罪。”<br/>
“不要。”<br/>
“如果你报警，我会站出来作证。”</p><p>“英理——”<br/>
伊藤浅乃目光凄楚，她盯紧她，“只有你，可是只有你，远远不够。”</p><p>她向她展示她的身体，已经被搓去所有的证据，她慌不择路被羞耻和罪恶感胁迫，用大量玫瑰花香的沐浴乳擦去所有的痕迹，用她的尖锐指甲制造的伤痕掩盖强暴制造的淤青，希望回到之前干净、无瑕的自己。</p><p>“我有错吗？他是我的男友。”</p><p>英理拥紧她，嘴唇重复掀起。“当然没有错，浅乃。当然没有。”</p><p>“犯罪的是他，强迫你的是他，你没有任何错。”她一遍又一遍地重申她的论断。</p><p>最后，报警了吗？<br/>
没有。</p><p>伊藤浅乃在大学考试前转校了，她飞往美国。而这起犯罪事件，最后被轻描淡写地记叙为一段浪漫关系。<br/>
一段酒后失控、男女情之所至的浪漫关系。</p><p>校园里不乏尖酸和轻薄的笑意，那一晚上消失的伊藤浅乃真是“荡妇极了”，大家一面惴惴不安一面又笑容满面地对着前来办理退学的浅乃指指点点，并将这番“荡妇”的评价转移到一直陪在浅乃的英理身上。</p><p>“瞒着我们和忍足君谈了这么久的恋爱，居然还一起同居。想来也不是处女了吧。”</p><p>“真是的，都不是处女了，又有什么可以叫嚷的。”</p><p>“大概是太娇气了吧。”</p><p>惴惴絮语堆积敲打在英理的耳膜上，她突然感觉到一股由内而生的悲凉。</p><p>如果进行关键词统计，英理来女校后听到最多的话语便是“添麻烦了”。她之前将此理解为日本女性的不安，大家在同一条铺设好的既有轨道上，她们想要维持这一条轨道的秩序，一切想要墨守成规的秩序，稍微有点越级、创新或者扰乱了她们的环境，“异类”的突兀便会引来如山如海的意见。</p><p>她们表达意见的方式非常的窝囊，用英理的话来说，是既不敢光明正大走到你的面前对你吐口水，来一口“婊子”，也不会在暗地里给你下绊子，因为这是脱离了低级趣味的冰花。</p><p>她们只会讳莫如深又处之淡然，在一个个真空的气泡里两人或多人交头接耳，当目标一旦走近她们的视线中，便立即停下呢喃低语，一张一副冷冰的脸看着你，审判你。</p><p>“大家都经历过，未来在社会上无法逃避，你能怎么办呢？现实就是如此。最合适的做法是面对公众道歉，然后卑微地说「给XX君造成麻烦了」”，哪怕这个XX君是施害的男性。</p><p>比如，“小野君大晚上居然去处理这种事情，还为此和警察沟通了这么久，小野君的心灵一定受到巨大伤害。”</p><p>“忍足君真是好人，可是这样子的事情，上野为什么不自己去沟通呢，为什么还要拉着忍足君去趟浑水呢？”</p><p>英理最终发现这个号称培养精英女性的地方大多培养出的这样的人。<br/>
没有人能够理解她被无用的不安感所包围的孤独。</p><p>伊藤浅乃临走前，特意约英理出去吃一顿饭。</p><p>“我一定很让你失望吧。”她说。</p><p>英理摇头。<br/>
“没有彻底地站出来，没有彻底地与那个人渣战斗。分明我们是最理应有抗争勇气的。”<br/>
英理和浅乃均在美式教育的背景中长大，浅乃的父亲是驻美的外贸官员，从小浅乃在加州的沙滩阳光成长。两人接受相似的教育，性教育，性骚扰教育，如何应对性侵……</p><p>浅乃即使在室内也没有摘下她的帽子。</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>“不仅是对你，更是对我自己。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间过得很快，却又仿佛停滞，这样子的感觉就像是英理坐上了一架老派的直升飞机，是战争电影中经常出现的一款酱油角色。由于超负荷运转，飞机引擎死火后，悬停而未再次起火之际，旋翼缓慢而有协律地逐步停下。机体处于即将坠落而未坠落之际，周围寂静无声。</p><p>鸦雀寂寥。</p><p>由于忍足的看管，她已很久没有自残过。尽管这类行为在她的认知中不属于自我残害的范畴，于她而言不过是压力释放的途径。但也因超前的调教和两人间的探索，他们之间原初因朦胧之爱和羞涩的边界被模糊掉，他会抱着她入睡，也会在和面对面躺在浴缸里。</p><p>事情发生之后，忍足问她：“需要我接送你去学校吗？”</p><p>她白了一眼，心中恶毒的怨念陡然升起，如一条攻击的蛇，嘶嘶吐着分叉的蛇信，却在接触男孩的瞬间前悄无声息地收回去。她会想，这个世界可真不公平啊。</p><p>她很累。</p><p>流言尚未停止，不过这流言仅针对于她。早晨在忍足去洗手间洗漱的时候，她半睡不醒间一不小心解锁了他的手机，他与迹部家的孩子的聊天记录位于最上方，可见昨晚入睡前他最后联系的人是他。</p><p>忍足「无论怎样，这件事仍旧是我的不谨慎，因为自己的不谨慎造成了麻烦，非常抱歉。」</p><p>迹部「小野这个人无论如何会继续升学考试。迹部家没有理由因为这件事去处理他的家族。况且 」</p><p>断掉之后的line分外残忍。</p><p>「法庭的判决是缺席的。」</p><p>电动牙刷的嗡嗡声断了，英理锁掉手机，放回原位。她十分正常地起身穿衣，忍足和她起的差不多早，她是因为学业，而他是因为惯例的体能训练。现在他应该在洗脸。</p><p>她站在卫生间的门外额头贴着浴室的门框，等忍足洗漱完毕后骤然拉开门，她一个踉跄，差点摔在他身上，结果差不多，她的确被他揽住，稳稳当当地在他怀里。</p><p>“可以多睡一会的。”</p><p>“没事的。”英理说道。她停稳脚跟后错开男孩，关上门躲进了卫生间。哗哗啦啦的水声随即传来。</p><p>没有任何用，他搜去了所有的尖锐物品。英理想找一片最普通的剃须刀片，却想到他还没来得及长出胡须。但也许快了。</p><p>她若有所思地想，作为分手礼物也行。</p><p>转眼到了一月的全国统一考试，考完之后晴好的冬日午后，唯有伴随大厦棱角起伏的风声传来耳畔，万里无云。英理的考场窗外有一排一排叠峦的青松，斑斑绿绿，生命之树常青。当她走出考场的大门之际，颇有一种这个糟糕的世界的运转已然与她无关的感觉。</p><p>母亲上野慧难得地出现在考场的大门外。看到母亲，英理松了口气。潜意识中她此时此刻不想见到另外一些人。</p><p>母亲递上一杯刚买的便携咖啡，黑糖口感。</p><p>“怎样？”</p><p>“还行。”英理接过后猛喝一口，她继承母亲对咖啡的鉴赏品味，她们钟爱苦涩口感中附加的甜，需要经历炙烤而碳化的苦甜。</p><p>上野慧抬眼，“我问的是咖啡。”</p><p>“那可真是极棒的。”</p><p>母女对望一眼，随后哈哈大笑。显然这两个女人这样的笑在日本显得不合时宜，但谁管她们呢？</p><p>慧女士问英理接下来有何计划。</p><p>“东大理科三类的专门考试入选我是没问题的。不过那在两个之后了。”她想了一会。“我想先回一趟上海看望外婆。之后去英国半个月。礼涟说她想见我一面。”</p><p>慧女士点头。两人逐步向慧女士入住的酒店走去。</p><p>“和忍足家的孩子是怎么回事？”</p><p>“就恋爱呗。”</p><p>“和美可是很担心那个孩子的。”</p><p>“那你担心我吗？”英理将问题抛回去。</p><p>“怎么说呢？发生性关系也好不发生也罢，如果不会耽误到你自己的规划，你自己把握就行。那么你们发生了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>慧女士看了一眼和她并肩高的女儿，倏忽间发现女儿生长地极快，她在她看不见的地方疯狂而贪婪地野蛮生长。她现在只能提供建议，却无法干涉。</p><p>“你喜欢他什么呢？想来也是，父母总是看自己孩子分外优秀，却挑孩子对象的刺。”停顿半刻。</p><p>英理罕见地沉默，这一份的罕见倒不是因为她的沉默，而是她找不出回答。慧从粗粗拉拉的无声中领悟到女儿的回答，她叹口气，摸了摸女儿的头顶。</p><p>“是想分手了吗？”</p><p>英理点点头。</p><p>“因为礼涟吗？”</p><p>“自从你把我硬从上海拉回来，我和礼涟之间已经结束了。”<br/>“是因为别的原因。”</p><p>“他太小了。”<br/>“男孩子还没发育完全吗？难道忍足家的孩子那方面不行？”</p><p>“慧女士！”</p><p>原来所有的东西都捆在一起，现在捆绑和束缚的带子被解开和松落了，原因未明。中途母女俩人拐弯来到忍足租的公寓，英理找出自己的护照并收纳了一些必备的衣物后，将她一份的钥匙放在玄关口的鞋柜上。</p><p>忍足在三日前回到大阪家中，姐姐惠里奈同样参加全国统一考试，一等考试结束，忍足一家将会进行为期一个月的家庭旅行。听闻是在阿尔卑斯山脉上的奥地利小镇，风景如画。</p><p>因此没什么可以告别的。</p><p>英理关上房门离开了。第二天的中午，她和母亲同时坐上前往浦东机场的飞机。飞机落地后，英理扎头冲进外婆的怀里，回到了她熟悉的上海。</p><p>一周过后，她再次从浦东机场出发，这次的目的点，伦敦的希思罗机场。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>